


Anger

by Amakai



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey
Genre: Blackmail, Bloodplay, Bondage, M/M, Rape, Sadism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora is mad at Hiroto because he won't sleep with him. So Hiroto goes to Kyo and starts complaining...until his complaining brings out the demon in Kyo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> I was not having a good day when I wrote this originally...and I still feel bad for writing it ;-;

Kyo sat in the living room, listening to Hiroto go on and on about how he didn’t understand why Tora had dumped him. He had been loyal and loving and everything! He was adorable and sweet and, “I don’t fucking CARE PON! You know god damn well why he dumped your fucking little ass!”

“I do not!” Hiroto sobbed.

“It’s because you didn’t sleep with him! Tora isn’t patient when it comes to sex!”

“Oh like you’d know! You’re just a sadist!”

Kyo whirled around and glared at him, “Excuse me?!”

“You heard me you fucker.”

“I am a masochist not a sadist.”

“You’re both you dipwad.”

Kyo growled and slammed Hiroto against a wall, “You better watch your mouth, little brat. I won’t hesitate to hurt you.” He hissed.

Hiroto swallowed, “L-Let me go.”

“Why should I? Are you SCARED?”

Hiroto looked down, shaking a little and Kyo smirked, dragging him upstairs to his bedroom and shoving him to the floor, “Since you seem to want Tora so much I’ll take care of you FEAR of sex. Undress.”

“No…I don’t want to.”

“I’m not GIVING you a choice Hiroto. Undress NOW.” He said lowly but Hiroto didn’t move. Kyo growled and smacked him hard across the face, knocking the younger out. 

Hiroto came to an hour later, bound and gagged, naked in the middle of a dark room with just one light that was on him. He looked around, straining to see anything but Kyo came out of the darkness, “Welcome to my dungeon little Pon.” He said lowly. Kyo was naked and fully aroused. Hiroto stared at him with terrified eyes. “I am going to show you what happens to little boys who piss off the Demon inside me.” He whispered, biting his earlobe.

Hiroto struggled to break free but he was on his knees, his legs spread wide apart, chained to the ground and his arms above his head. Kyo smacked him, “Don’t struggle. There’s no point.” He growled. Hiroto stopped moving and teared a little. He knew this was wrong but he could not stop Kyo. 

Kyo pulled a dagger out of the shadow and smiled evilly, “My perfect little Pon…I’m going to break you…” he whispered. Hiroto whimpered and shifted a little. Kyo moved behind him and spanked him, making Hiroto moan softly. Kyo smirked and did again but harder, “You like that you little slut?” he asked, gripping his ass. Hiroto whimpered, nodding. The thrill he felt from the spanking was starting to show between his legs. He couldn’t believe he liked it. 

Kyo chuckled a little and ran the knife down Hiroto’s back. Hiroto stiffened as he felt the blood run down his skin. Kyo continued cutting his back up and then leaning down to rub his face over the wounds, smearing his face in the blood, “Ngh…Hiroto…your blood is so sweet.” He purred. He turned the younger a little, carving his initials into his hip. Hiroto cried out in pain. Kyo put his mouth over the mark, sucking lightly, filling his mouth with the sweet blood.

He could feel the young man trembling in his hands. He pulled back and smiled sadistically, “I’m gonna fuck you now…no prep…no nothing…”

Hiroto stared at him, shaking his head fast, “Mmmph! Mm mmm mmngh!”

Kyo pulled the gag off, “Say again?”

“Please! I’m scared Kyo-sama!”

Kyo blinked, “Sama? Kyo-sama? I like that…” he stood up and moved in front of him, “Suck me bitch.”

Hiroto didn’t get a second chance to think about it as Kyo pried open his mouth and shoved himself in, “Ngh…yea…such a hot mouth.” He purred as he began fucking his mouth. Hiroto gagged a little, having never done this before with anyone. Kyo didn’t even care about the others inexperience. It felt good. He only pulled back when Hiroto bit him because he couldn’t breathe. 

He moved behind the boy again and before shoving into him without warning. Hiroto screamed in pain, arching away from him and now crying freely. The shorter man started moving, gripping his hips, causing the other more pain as the knife marks in his hip were squeezed tightly. 

With another smirk, the vocalist and drove deeper, ignoring the cries from the man in front of him. It was teaching him a well needed lesson. Hiroto was too selfish and too absorbed with his own needs rather then the needs of the man he loved. 

“You’re a very bad boy Hiroto. I’m taping every minute of this and sending it to Tora. You need to learn your place. You should be made to be a pet…not let out to roam freely.” He hissed. 

Hiroto shook his head, “Please no…don’t send it to Tora…please…”

Kyo smacked his ass, “Shut up bitch! You'll be very disappointed when you learn this was all set up by your precious lover.”

Hiroto fell silent. He knew this could be considered rape and he wondered if Kyo really meant what he'd said about this being a set up. Maybe he was lying and was just trying to scare him. When he finally did cum, Kyo left the young man on the floor alone and bleeding. He then went to call Tora to get his little whore thinking that just maybe he was a sadist as well after all...


End file.
